I'll Cover You
by TinyCat
Summary: In a post apocalyptic world Rachel Berry stumbles across a familiar face. She will do anything to protect her from the roaming undead. Starts off looking like Samchel, faberry endgame!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

She clung tightly to her double barrelled shotgun, holding it out in front of her, ready to shoot as she quietly ran through the halls. The familiar moaning and groaning of the undead filled the empty hallways as she ducked into a seemingly empty classroom. She looked around the room, memories of her past flooded her thoughts as she stood alone in the choir room of William McKinley High school. She looked around for something to barricade the doors, she noticed that one door was already closed off pretty well, with the familiar nationals trophy lodged under the doorknob to prevent anyone from coming in. On the other side of the room was the all but familiar grand piano, covered in dust and debris. She quickly ran to the musical instrument, throwing her gun to the side and pushed it in front of the door. The scraping sound of the piano legs running along the floor echoed throughout the room, she holds her breath as she listens carefully for any sounds of the undead. Finally she rests, the door is firmly shut, nothing was getting in. She looked around the room and noticed a small child's back pack sitting on the floor under a stack of chairs, beside the bag was a small sleeping mat but no one was here.

"Hello?" She whispers, reaching for her gun. "Is anyone here?" She whispers again. No answer. She crouches behind the fallen piano bench, praying that the person in the room isn't armed. Or worse, bitten.

"My mommy is coming back for me." She jumps at the sound of that small girl crawling out of one of the cupboards. She looks at the girl, shes about 4 or 5 with the bluest eyes she's ever seen, and little blonde ringlets framed around her face. How she was able to keep so clean was a question that she needed to know. "Do you have any food?" The little girl asks. They stare at each other is disbelief. How does one so small survive such a horrific world. How does a child look so calm and innocent in a world of chaos and evil, she wonders as she digs through her bag for her last can of green beans and maybe even the last bread roll she got from the last survivors she met last week. The little girl takes the bread roll happily and skips to her little bed.

"Where is your mommy?" She asks as the little girl hungrily gobbles up the bread.

"She went to look for food and water...but that was a few nights ago." She says sadly. They both knew that the chances of finding the girls mom alive were slim to none.

"Do you want some beans?" She asks the small girl, who nods excitedly.

"I love green beans!" She exclaims, smiling wide as she pours half the can into a container without the jagged edges. "We don't ever get vegetables!" She smiled as she eats excitedly. "I'm Beth Corcoran." She smiled, looking up at her new friend. She chokes at the mention of her name, and swallows hard. She looks at the girl in disbelief.

"I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry."

**Hey! That was kinda short, sorry! For now a lot of chapters will be kinda short. But soon they will lengthen and whatnot.**

**Not sure of the pairings yet. Also, Brittany, Sam, Blaine and the newer cast are gonna be introduced as new people and have not attended McKinley high school. **

**As for my other story, Now that I found You, its being worked on, i just have really really shitty internet and im not done with the next few chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Dream a Little Dream of Me

Rachel stared at Beth in shock, a thousand scenarios played through her head as to where Shelby could be and how of all places they came back to Lima Ohio. It couldn't be because of her! She looked at the girl who had taken out a little doll from her backpack and was playing quietly. Who knows how long she had been here alone, without food, without protection. Rachel felt like crying, she wanted to hold Beth and cry for the loss of their mother.

"Wanna play?" Beth smiled sweetly, holding out a similar looking doll to Rachel. Rachel took the doll, still speechless and sat right next to Beth.

"What's their names?" She asked, looking at two dolls.

"This is Lucy, and this is Lucy's husband Noah." She smiled as she started a fictitious argument between the married doll couple who struck a chord in Rachel's heart and memory. Where were Quinn and Puck? The last time she saw them they had set out to find the little girl that had now crawled into Rachel's lap. Beth yawned and started to get up and walk to her little bed.

"Mommy usually sings to me..." Beth whispers as she pulls out a tiny, tattered fleece blanket.

"Do you want me to sing to you?" Rachel asks as the tiny girl nods. Rachel is taken aback by the sudden request to perform, but Rachel is never one to refuse a performance and agrees. Beth moves her mat closer to Rachel and burrows herself in the older girl.

"_Stars shining bright above you, night breezes seem to whisper I love you, birds singing in the sycamore trees. Dream a little dream of me."_ Rachel's soft voice echos throughout the room, Beth humming along with Rachel as she continues.

"_Say nighty night and kiss me, just hold me tight and tell me you miss me. While I'm alone and blue as can be, dream a little dream of me."_ Rachel sings softly, holding Beth tightly in her arms.

"Mommy used to sing this to me." Beth mumbles as her little eyelashes flutter open. "do you know her?" Beth asks sleepily.

"I did once." Rachel whispers thinking of Shelby, but Beth is already fast asleep. Rachel gently places Beth on her mat and starts to set up her own sleeping bag. She quickly checks the door once more and lays down a little ways away from Beth. Just as shes drifting off to sleep she hears little footsteps on the floor walking towards her, she lifts up her blanket and welcomes the small child into her sleeping bag and holds her till they both fall asleep calmly for the first time in forever.

Loud banging on the choir room door wakes the two up with a start. Rachel immediately reaches for her gun, Beth is already halfway to her little hiding spot in the cupboards. Rachel walks cautiously to the door, her gun held up, ready to shoot if necessary. The banging sounds like a human, but you can never be too sure, especially if more than half the human population has turned into zombies. Rachel's finger rests on the trigger as she strips away some of the newspaper taped to the small window.

"Someones in here!" Someone shouts, a tall blonde girl stands in the doorway, trying to open the door. "Please let us in!" the blonde girl cries, a tall blonde boy with a rather unusual sized mouth runs up to the door window and holds up a backpack stuffed with...food. Rachel doesn't think twice before attempting to move the piano. She struggles with the weight, wishing she had one more person to help move it from the doorway. One thing was for sure though, Rachel could make a great door barricade.

"Please hurry!" The blonde girl cried, trying her hardest not to panic as the undead moved in closer to their location. Rachel was trying her hardest to move the piano but she couldn't do it alone. It was easier yesterday cause the wheels weren't locked, but going against the wheels was hell. She thought all was lost when suddenly she saw little hands reach up beside hers and start to push. The strength of this little girl was astounding, the strength of both the girls was enough to move the piano just enough to open the door slightly. The two blondes fell into the room, shutting the door and helping move the piano back into place. They all collapsed to the floor, trying to calm their fast beating hearts.

"Who are they?" Beth whispered in to Rachel's ear. Rachel shrugged and moved Beth behind her. The two blondes hugged and turned to Rachel and Beth.

"Were so sorry to intrude, but we lost our weapons fighting off one of the big guys in the courtyard." The blonde boy started to explain, the blonde girl nodding along. "This is my sister Brittany, I'm Sam." He said, holding out his hand. Rachel looked at him cautiously, not sure whether or not to trust this stranger, but something about his boyish charms gave away his sincerity. Rachel held out her hand, but still kept Beth safely behind her.

"I'm Rachel, this is Beth." She stated, shaking Sam's hand firmly, she tried to not show any signs of weakness.

"Hi Beth, I'm Brittany! Do you want some cookies?" Brittany asked Beth with a friendly smile, Rachel immediately fell to Beth's height and nodded to the small girl. Beth shyly nodded, still holding onto Rachel's jacket.

"We don't mean to intrude, we lost our own group and the school was the only building not a pile of rubble." Sam said, handing Brittany the backpack. Beth squealed at the sight of the Oreos and happily ran to Brittany's side. The two sat on the floor happily eating Oreo after Oreo, Rachel wanted to tell Beth to slow down, but the happiness on the little girls face was enough to make anyone melt.

"That's okay." Rachel said, still holding onto her gun.

"Do you want one Rachel?" Beth asked, holding up a handful of cookies. Brittany nodded along with her, handing a few to her brother.

"Sure Beth." She smiled, sitting next to the happy girl. She took a cookie and carefully twisted the top off, making sure that all the icing was still on one side. Beth watched her in amusement as Rachel licked off the icing.

"Can you do that for me?" Beth asked, holding up another cookie.

"Sure Sweetie." Rachel smiled as she twisted the cookie and handed it to the girl who happily giggled. Rachel pulled Beth onto her lap to further protect the girl in case the two blondes turned out to be more weirdos.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Heroes

Rachel looked down at the small child who had fallen asleep in the midst of her cookie eating party. Little ringlets of blonde hair hung loosely around her face, her calm innocent little face. Rachel prayed to whatever god that Shelby was alive somewhere, even though she knew the odds were never in anyones favour. Rachel looked around the room for Beth's little blanket but she couldn't see it in the dark.

"Looking for this?" Sam said, handing Rachel the tiny fleece blanket.

"Thank you." Rachel whispered as she placed Beth on her little sleeping mat and gently placed the blanket over the sleeping girl.

"Thank you again Rachel. We would have been zombie bait if it weren't for you." Sam started, but Rachel held her hand up.

"We were out of food, so thank you." She smiled politely, taking another cookie from Brittany.

"We have lots of food, we don't mind sharing." Brittany said, handing Rachel a bottle of water, which Rachel opened immediately and drank quickly, not trying to conserve any like she usually does.

"Where did you get this?" Rachel asked, out of breath from drinking the water so fast.

"We have a safe house back home, our parents were kinda paranoid." Sam chuckled lightly. Rachel smiled, wishing her fathers had a safe house, at least they might have survived.

"Do you want to come back with us?" Brittany asked, looking towards sleeping Beth. Rachel froze, not knowing what to say, she had been alone the last couple months and she hadn't really thought of joining another group since the last group she was apart of turned out to be cannibalistic weirdos who's leader wanted to make Rachel his wife.

"You don't have to, we can leave you our food and supplies." Sam said after a considerably long silence. Rachel shook her head, she had to protect Beth now.

"We'll come." Rachel announced, looking back at Beth again.

"Great! We can head to the car first thing tomorrow!" Brittany clapped excitedly. "You're going to love Blaine!" Rachel smiled, wondering if this was really a good idea.

The next morning Beth woke Rachel up by poking her in the eye.

"Good morning." Rachel grumbled as she rolled over to see Sam and Brittany already packing up their sleeping bags and camp stove.

"Sammy and and Britty said we can go with them!" Beth said excitedly, she was practically vibrating. Rachel nodded and smiled.

"Morning sleepy head!" Sam smiled, tossing Rachel a small toiletry bag. She looked at the bag in amazement.

"Toothpaste and soap!" She smiled, ripping open the bag open and inspecting the contents. Inside was a red toothbrush, a small tube of toothpaste, some dental floss, mint flavoured gum, a tiny comb, a pocket mirror, a tiny cloth and a bar of soap. She jumped up and hugged Sam, it's been months since she could wash her face with actual soap and brush her teeth with an actual toothbrush. Sam stood in shock as he was crushed by the tiny brunette, laughing as she let go to start brushing her teeth in the area dubbed as the sink area. He gave Brittany a knowing smile, she nodded, this is exactly who they were looking for.

**Okay, wow. I didn't even know I was gonna write that last sentance. I shocked myself! But I have an awesome Idea so keep reading and reviewing and all the jank!:D**

**-mk**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Running

"So we can run under the bleachers to the car we've got parked on the other side of the football field." Sam whispered as he started to move the piano. A small heard of the undead shuffled around on the other side of the door waiting for their next meal. Rachel quickly tied the small washcloth around Beth's eyes with an extra headband she found at the bottom of her bag, she didn't want Beth seeing the rotting flesh and violence.

"Whatever you do Beth, Don't let go of Sam's shoulders." Rachel instructed the small girl who nodded and clung tighter to the boy. "And you, If she gets hurt I will not hesitate to cut off your hands and leave you for bait." She threatened. Sam swallowed the lump in his throat, genuinely scared of the tiny girl. He looked to Brittany who gave him a 'whatever' shrug.

"roger that." Sam nodded, holding the gun Rachel reluctantly handed him. She figured that since he was carrying Beth that he needed more protection, plus, she was better with melee weapons, and apparently so was Brittany. They had taken some of the strings from the piano for emergencies and taken the legs off some of the chairs to use as bats.

"Grab the fire extinguisher!" Brittany whisper/yelled.

"What? Why?" Rachel asked, holding up her makeshift baseball bat.

"We can use it as a manual smoke bomb." She said, taking the extinguisher out from the little closet

"Great idea. We can spay the suckers with it and make a run for it!" Sam smiled brightly at his sister.

"No noise, we can make it out of here safer than shooting up the place!" Rachel smiled, she would have to thank Brittany somehow later on. Maybe they have an oven and she can make them some cookies.

"Alright, on 3, we push, then Britt will spray them and we make a run for it down the hall, turn left, into the gym and out the doors to the bleachers!" Rachel said, taking control of the small group. Sam and Brittany nodded, they would try anything to keep the pair alive.

"one."

"Two."

"Three!" Brittany shouted, Sam and Rachel moved the piano and the door swung open. White powdery stiff filled the entry way and they shoved through the small hoard. They ran down the hallway passing by zombies at various states of decay. Brittany was glad that Rachel made Beth the eye shield, she hated the sight of the bloodied guts hanging from the undead and wouldn't want someone so young to see. They made it to the gym with ease, When Rachel pushed open the door she wasn't sure what to expect and was surprised to see nothing but open space to run through.

"Let's go." She whispered, running across the gym floor. Their shoes making minimal squeaking noises as they ran across, which they were all thankful for. With one hand holding the gun he shoved the gym doors open, causing them to swing open loudly. The bottom of the doors scrapped against the concrete creating a horrible squealing noise.

"Shit!" Rachel muttered, a hoard of about 20 were slowly walking towards them, arms outstretched and moaning loudly. "Come on." She said, grabbing ahold of Sam's hand and leading them to the bleachers. In high school leading a boy under the bleachers meant something totally different, something Rachel never actually got to do, even when she was dating Finn Hudson, he thought that she only ever wanted to make out in the auditorium. But now, leading Sam under the bleachers meant survival.

"I've never been dragged under the bleachers by a pretty girl before." Sam flirted, Brittany hit him in the shoulder with her table leg.

"This isn't the time to flirt." Brittany whispered. Rachel blushed and they went on towards the end of the field.

"The truck is over there." Sam pointed with the gun to a bright red pickup truck. Rachel nodded and they ran for their lives to the truck, Beth giggling all the way as she bounced up and down on Sam's back. Brittany threw the backpacks in the back and opened the door, Sam quickly strapped Beth in and ran to the drivers side, but he was too late and Rachel was already putting her seatbelt on and starting the engine. Sam laughed it off and jumped in the back next to Beth and the drove out of the field.

"The GPS still works, follow the last coordinates." Sam instructed Rachel, who obliged. She looked into the rear-view mirror to see if Beth was alright, then at Sam, who was staring at her with a small smile. Rachel felt her cheeks grow warm and red as she focused back to the road where she just ran over Mr. Lawrence, her old Biology teacher.

**So I think this is Samchel story, but I'm not sure, let me know your opinions!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: House on a Hill

Rachel swerved between undead and other cars on the road towards the outskirts of town. She wasn't exactly sure where she was going, but she followed the monotone female GPS voice as it lead her towards a part of Lima she herself had never explored. She was driving to the richer area of town, where there were giant metal fences and shiny black Cadillacs in the driveways with few muscle cars probably bought by middle aged men going through their mid-life crisis. Rachel sighed as the GPS voice said to make her final left turn and her destination was on the right. Rachel held her breath as she drove down the long driveway, there were few undead roasted to the electric fence, but it looked fairly safe. Safe enough for now at least.

"So just pull up to that gate there and let me out so I can open the gates manually." Sam said breaking the long silence and hopping out of the still moving car. Rachel slammed on the brakes, startling her passengers, specifically Beth.

"Where are we?" Beth whispered, holding her Lucy doll in her arms.

"Somewhere safe sweetheart." Rachel reassured, praying that these people weren't insane.

"It'll be okay Rachel, We'll keep you guys safe, we have orders." Brittany said, but before Rachel could ask what she meant the giant gate in front of them opened. Metal scraped across the pavement, creating a loud unwanted noise. Rachel reached for her gun only to find Brittany's hand.

"It's fine, nothing hears us out here." Brittany smiled. Rachel didn't know what to do or say. There was definitely something weird going on and Rachel needed to know in order to feel safe.

Sam motioned for Rachel to continue driving as he climbed on what seemed to be a heavily armoured quad and sped ahead of her to a large warehouse. Rachel looked at Beth in the rear view mirror to see if Beth was still smiling. She parked next to a similar looking truck and turned around to look at Beth.

"We're gonna be safe here okay?" Rachel said, trying to stay calm. To be completely honest, Rachel was terrified. Sure Brittany and Sam were nice enough, but there was something they were hiding and Rachel needed to know. Now.

"Okay." Beth said, clinging tightly to her doll. Brittany placed her hand on Rachel's shoulder, the touch was weird and unfamiliar, but Rachel understood that it was meant to be reassuring so she smiled.

"Come on, Someone wants to see you." She said, jumping out of the car and opening Beth's door. Beth jumped into Brittany's arms, giggling as the blonde tickled her sides. Rachel slammed the door shut with her gun firmly in her right hand, she walked around the truck to make sure Beth was going to be safe with Brittany when she was greeted by a familiar face.

"Rachel...You're alive!" Quinn shouted, walking up to the girl. Quinn hesitated before she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl who was still in shock.

**Ignore the A/N in the last chapter. Especially about the Samchel thing. I changed the description after I uploaded the last chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, I got a new computer cause my macbook pro so I lost alll prewritten chapters of Now That I found You, and I'll Cover You. Soooo I hae to re-write usign my new PC, which was super cheap but...yeah. Soffy for all the delays.

I'll delete this chapter in a few days...and im revising some of the other chapters in both stories so this might be the 3rd chapter again.

Thanks for all the follows and favourites. Its super inspiring.

:)


End file.
